


【毒埃】啪啪啪（pwp，一发完结）

by shinq



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 毒液
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinq/pseuds/shinq
Summary: *OOC属于我





	【毒埃】啪啪啪（pwp，一发完结）

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC属于我

人有本能，是火山一样的欲望，来时便汹涌勃发，滚烫沿着血脉筋络，涌向下方。

埃迪已经很久没有做【】爱了，穷困、潦倒、失败，落魄让他日夜沉醉于垃圾食品和酒精，后来就是毒液来了，附着于身体内部，带给他慌乱、惊恐以及无数麻烦。

而当这一切都过去，他们也能和平共处了，生活也开始改善。

欲望，也回来了。

埃迪刻意隐忍，不知如何是好，他无法在翻云覆雨的时候和毒液共享一具躯体，试想正在勇猛冲刺时那个黑漆漆的家伙不合时宜地冒出来打断，他一定会萎到从此都硬不起来。

而最重要的一点是，他不是什么好人，可他也不是过于随便的人。

爱这种事，总该还是和喜欢的人做。

但欲望真是个调皮的小【】淫【】娃，越是得不到满足，就越是反复纠缠着大脑疯狂索要。

毒液在他脑内看了将近一周的轮播黄色【】小电影，再不懂，也懂了。

身为有智慧的共生体，毒液认为自己有必要帮助埃迪，因为再这样下去，他也会受到影响，事实上他已经受到了影响，他有生之年第一次产生了吃人之外的渴望，他想要一个拥抱，一次热烈的爱，一场有呻吟有喘息的性事。

 

旖旎的梦里是一片深沉黑色，埃迪闭眼躺在那儿，一个不知道是哪儿的那儿，好像海上随浪沉浮的小船，他也躺在一片湿润里，像是有生命般，那些漆黑的柔软轻摸着他的周身，如同情人间的爱抚，撩拨着他，搅动着他。

生命？

“毒液！”埃迪大喊一声，睁开眼睛，墙壁上的小夜灯发出微光，并没有什么其他的东西，就只是在家里。

“埃迪。”毒液出现，尖齿獠牙一开一合，说话时舌头快要舔到他的脸了，“埃迪，你的阴茎正在勃起。”

“嘿！”埃迪想要制止他谈论这个话题，可他觉得自己的身体不对劲。在体内，在某个地方，有一种又麻又痒的感觉沿着脊椎向上升起，他扭动两下屁股，感觉不适感来源于那个难以启齿的地方。

他又动了两下，那一点的确是有什么东西在戳弄，而随着这戳弄，他的小兄弟抬头更厉害了，甚至都已经开始渗出液体。

“毒液，”埃迪语气里有些不确定，“我不知道你方不方便帮我看看，有什么东西在……那感觉就像是在操【】我。是虫么？”

虫字一出口，他就被一股大力掀起，整个人趴着摔在床上，而毒液，并不再只是一个连着一丝黑色的脑袋，他化身成为人的样子，身材健硕，正从背后压着埃迪，两手抓着他的大腿。

此时，连接他们的只有毒液胯间那一根，直直插在埃迪的屁股里，将褶皱撑出光滑，原本一根手指都进不去的地方，现在已经成了一个被塞满的洞。

埃迪并不疼痛，体内那一点被持续冲击着，他还属于懵逼的时候，羞耻度直接破表，他挣扎起来，可第一，毒液是在他体内的，第二，毒液有的是办法让他动不了，比如控制住他的两只手紧贴在床上。

“你他妈的！滚出去！”埃迪大骂，“你这个寄生虫，你到底在干什么！”

毒液歪着头想了想，凑近他，长长的舌头在他耳廓舔舐了一圈，然后伸入更深的地方，搔着耳道。埃迪何时受过这样的对待，身子登下一软，绷紧的神经快要断掉，哼出一声。

“这要感谢你，是你看过太多东西，我才会知道和男人要怎么做。”毒液搂住他，手指在他的乳珠上掐弄，将那圆滚滚的小丸子搓成了小石头，继续说道，“在你做着春梦的时候，我就已经开始帮你了，相信我埃迪，我会让你舒服的，你看，我直接从里面插入着出来，你连疼都不会有。”

“去你妈的！”埃迪从牙缝里骂他，他必须打起十二分精神，不然就要舒服的叫出来了。

“还有，你要道歉，虽然我并没有概念上的父母，可是寄生虫那句，你必须道歉。”毒液腾出一只手用力掐住他的臀尖，看着白嫩的肉团在指缝间溢出来，被他捏到变形的地方染上了粉红，他忽然觉得人类太有意思了，不，是眼前这个男人，太有意思了，难怪他会这么喜欢他，并为他产生了不曾有的悸动。

埃迪像一条鱼还想要博一下，只是身体已经不属于自己，他被刺激得喘起了粗气，两眼通红，身上都是汗液。

“你想都别想，你这个寄生虫，寄生……唔”埃迪骂不出来了。

毒液成了找到新玩具的小孩，已经不再满足于在他体内对于前列腺点的攻击，转而变成人类的方式，缓缓抽出到边缘，幻化出的肥硕的龟头卡在入口磨蹭，再狠狠刺入，像锤子一个凿在那里。

“不道歉，就惩罚你。”毒液没有表情，埃迪却觉得他一定在坏笑。

真的受不了了，每一下顶入都太过稳准狠，快感灭顶，毛孔们都张开，叫嚣着想要释放。身体里那杆凶【】器还生出无数小触手，抓挠着肠壁的嫩肉，埃迪听到噗呲噗呲的水声，意识模糊不清，意志也消沉下来。

黑色的大手从漂亮的蝴蝶骨摸到腰袢，扶着那细窄的一圈，一次次将他拍打出去，又一次次迎着自己拉回来。

束缚早就解开，手指抓着床单用力，甬道炙热而紧致，用力绞束着庞然大物。

他都射过三次了，不断地抽搐，不断地登上快乐顶峰，被汗打湿的刘海粘在额头，眼底是一汪春水。

毒液还在继续，他伸长了脖子去和埃迪接吻。

上一次，他附身安妮，他也不知道为什么，就是想要和埃迪接吻。可他不肯承认是私心。

如今，他侵入着他，占有着他，还亲吻着他。这感觉真好。

埃迪的双眼失了焦，被他又翻了一个个儿，变成面对面的姿势，那双漂亮的腿被他抬着放在了自己的肩膀上，整个人都被压成了一个不可思议的姿势。

他的埃迪微眯着眼，声音嘶哑，面带潮红，身上的每一个部位看起来都那么好吃。

毒液就真的成了人一样，速度更快，力道更大，最后一下干脆整个钻了进去，在那点上咬了一小口。

埃迪翻着白眼晕了过去，已经没有什么可以射出的，颤抖的小东西在两腿之间可怜兮兮德瑟缩着。

毒液又钻出来。这次是从别处。

他将埃迪紧紧抱在自己怀中，确认他呼吸平稳只是晕倒，终于放心。

 

爱这种事，果然还是要和喜欢的人做。

而埃迪，一定是喜欢他的，正如他喜欢埃迪那样。

 

 

—完—


End file.
